1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for inventory control, materials handling control, process control and the like, and particularly to a system which includes means for identifying missing, duplicate, or out-of-sequence events and items, and for counting such items.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances where there is a need for a device, not now known to exist, which will count items in a set, will determine that a required physical sequence exists, and will identify duplicate items or items missing from a set. Examples include books on shelves in a library, phonograph records in a display or selection rack, warehouse items in a priority or date-time queue, items arriving in an assembly line checkpoint, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide such a device which will perform these functions.